fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Diaper Duty RPG 2: The Search for the Golden Pacifier
Diaper Duty RPG 2: The Search for the Golden Pacifier is the upcoming 2010 sequel to Diaper Duty RPG. It will be made solely by EEA Inc. The gameplay is a lot the same as the first game. Story After the events of Diaper Duty RPG, the babies think that all the enemies are defeated for good. E. Gadd remakes the nice Anderobots, Andrew, Andrea, and A.B.C., making all the babies very happy. After Kamek's defeat in Diaper Duty RPG, he finds out about a golden pacifier that will help him rule the world. The Star Children find out that Kamek is looking for it and know that they must find the pacifier first, and destroy it. Kamek finds out that the babies are on his trail, and kidnaps Baby Mario and Baby Luigi, making evils clones of them, using the same formula to make Ihsoy. He creates Baby Oiram and Baby Igiul, as well as a bunch of cloned classic enemies of the babies, like Abmoogs and Apooks. The other babies save Baby Mario and Baby Luigi and continue to look for the Golden Pacifier. After a long search, the babies come upon the temple where the pacifier is hidden. After solving a series of puzzles, the babies find the Golden Pacifier. However, Baby Bowser was the only one with the key to unlocking the case with the Golden Pacifier in it. When Kamek arrives, Baby Bowser betrays the other babies, and gives the Key to him. Kamek gets the Golden Pacifier, and powers himself up. After that, the babies have a long hard battle with Kamek. The babies decide to destroy it back at the Mushroom Kingdom. On the way, the babies find a Time Hole, from the events of Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time. The babies decide to toss the pacifier down the hole. The time hole takes the pacifier into a museum, the same one that Dry King Koopa was put in at the end of Diaper Duty RPG. The pacifier falls on King Koopa, reviving him to his normal non-dry state. King Koopa uses the pacifier to create another time hole and return to the past. In the past, King Koopa arrives in time to be the babies' true final boss. He powers himself up, just like Kamek with the Golden Pacifier. After another hard battle, the babies return him to his normal self. At that time, Kamek returns and tries to make the babies disappear for good. He missed, and hits the pacifier. Being at their normal state, the two bosses get scared and run backwards, right into the time hole. Just then, a bunch of cloned enemies, including Baby Oiram and Baby Igiul cycle the babies. The babies decide that they need a brake, the jump in the time hole, which closes after them (that shows how the babies appear in sports games). They later return to their time to defeat the clones in New Super Mario Bros.: Diaper Duty. Characters Playable Characters * Yoshi **'Green Yoshi' **'Red Yoshi' **'Pink Yoshi' **'Yellow Yoshi' **'Light Blue Yoshi' **'Blue Yoshi' **'Purple Yoshi' **'Orange Yoshi' **'Brown Yoshi' **'Black Yoshi' **'White Yoshi' **'Rainbow Yoshi' (Secret) * Baby Mario * Baby Luigi * Baby Peach * Baby Daisy * Baby Yoshi * Baby Birdo * Baby Wario * Baby Waluigi * Baby Donkey Kong * Baby Funky Kong * Baby Bowser * Baby Dry Bowser * Baby Petey * Prince Boo Non-Playable Characters * Toadsworth the Younger * Professor E. Gadd * Baby Toad * Baby Toadette * Baby Diddy Kong * Baby Dixie Kong * Andrew * Andrea * A.B.C. * Kamek * Baby Oiram * Baby Igiul * Clone Army * King Koopa Trivia * Baby Dry Bowser can be obtained if Baby Bowser falls into a lava pit. His attack are the same as Baby Bowser's, expect that he throws bones. * The Rainbow Yoshi is unlocked after using all the Yoshis in battle. Unlike the other Yoshis, the Rainbow Yoshi changes random colors every battle. Gallery Playable Characters File:Yoshi_DDRPG.png|Yoshi File:Baby_Mario_DDRPG.png|Baby Mario File:Baby_Luigi_DDRPG.png|Baby Luigi File:Baby Peach.png|Baby Peach File:BabyBowserPiT.png|Baby Bowser Non-Playable Characters File:180px-ToadsworthYoung.jpg|Toadsworth the Younger File:E Gadd.jpg|Professor E. Gadd File:Baby_Oiram.png|Baby Oiram File:Baby_Igiul.png|Baby Igiul Miscellaneous File:Diaper_Duty_RPG_2_Logo.png|The Logo Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Games By McQueenMario Category:EEA Inc. Solo Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Sequels Category:2010 Category:Diaper Duty (series) Category:Yoshi (series)